Water Boundary
The ability to separate water from anything and everything else. Combination of Separation and Water Manipulation. Not to be confused with Water Separation or Water Sealing. Also Called *Water Blocking Capabilities The user can separate/block any water from anything and everything else. When this power is used, it makes it impossible for matter and waves to react with, enter, leave, move through, or be absorbed by the separated water or for any energy to be transferred to and from the separated water, or simply for any alteration/interaction to occur with the separated water. This ability not only affects the physical forms of water, but also its esoteric, psychic, empathic, dark, light, and so on variant/forms. Water can no longer move other things, or be moved. All states of water can no longer heat up or cool down, and thus cannot change into another state. Water can no longer be absorbed by materials, or be taken in and used in biological processes. Water already absorbed in materials, or bonded with other elements when this power is used, would be removed from the material and separated, causing that material to dry up, and breaking all chemical bonds with the water. More powerful users might be able to separate water from the effects of other superpowers, and even from concepts, such as literacy, knowledge and boundaries. The user can control exactly what water is being targeted, what the target water is separated from, and to what extent. Applications * Absolute Attack - By separating water from the target's defenses, the water can pass through any and all defenses to hit the target. * Absolute Darkness - By separating water, no sensory information would ever reach those trapped in the water. * Absolute Defense - By separating water from all alterations, the user can create a wall of impenetrable water/vapor/ice. * Chemical Reaction Manipulation - By separating water, chemical reactions can no longer occur with the affected water. ** Elemental Transmutation - By separating water, chemical bonds are broken. ** Rust Manipulation * Death Inducement ** Dehydration ** Deoxygenation ** Drowning * Knowledge Manipulation - By separating all knowledge of water from knowledge, either from individuals or as a blanket affect. * Literacy Manipulation - By separating water from literacy, removing it from written and typed texts. * Nature Manipulation ** Disaster Manipulation *** Drought Creation *** Flood Creation - By making water unable to be absorbed into the ground after rain. ** Lake/River Manipulation ** Ocean Manipulation ** Wetland Manipulation ** Water Body Creation ** Weather Manipulation - By separating water, clouds, rain, snow and hail can't form or fall, and water can't be evaporated by the sun. * Superpower Manipulation - Affected water could no longer be affected by other superpowers. ** Water Form Manipulation, Water Energy Manipulation, Water Magic, Ice Magic, Hydroportation, Hydromancy, Dark Water Manipulation, Psychic Water Manipulation, Pure Ice Manipulation, Esoteric Ice Manipulation, Precipitation Manipulation, e.t.c.. ** Causality Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Logic Manipulation - By separating water from cause and effect, boundaries and/or logic, these powers would no longer affect it. ** Teleportation Negation - By separating water, it would no longer move out the way, or swap locations for teleporters. This would likely dissuade teleporters for fear of telefragging, or stop their teleporting from working. * Thermal Manipulation, Motion Manipulation - Energy can no longer be transferred to or from water. ** Absolute Constant Velocity ** Binding ** Erosion Manipulation ** Force-Field Generation ** Ice Imprisonment ** Immobility - By separating water, objects could no longer move through the vapor in air, water, or ice. Objects surrounded by these things when separated could no long move. ** Molecular Immobilization ** Planetary Manipulation - The user could stop a planet from moving, or destroy it, by making it suddenly unable to move any water on/in it. ** Platform Creation ** Wall Generation ** Water Imprisonment ** Water Walking * Water Purification - By separating water from all impurities, making it pure. * Turn target water Nonexistent by completely separating it from everything else. Associations * Water Form Manipulation * Water Energy Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to affect a single target. * Once separated, it may be irreversible. * May not be able to separate the water completely. * May not be able to control what the water separates from. Known Users *Sea God (Nagi Asu: A Lull in the Sea) *Deep-Sea Dolphin (Slayers) Known Locations *The Waters/Monean Homeworld (Star Trek Voyager) Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Experimental Powers Category:Rare power Category:Elemental Manipulation